If I Had You: Song and Dance
by JUJUChick16
Summary: Jane decides to profess her love to Maura, the only way...choreographed song and dance number. Will Maura reciprocate or is the thought of Jane doing that all in Maura's dreams. Find out!


A/N: So I admit this might not be well written but I completely think there needs to be a moment like this on the show, it would make sense for Maura to work while she is sick and imagine Jane singing and dancing while she professes her love to her…okay…maybe it doesn't make complete sense but it would be AMAZING! Enjoy!

Maura had been sick; she was running a temperature and had been coughing for the last twenty-four hours. But she kept up at work, but it was starting to get to be too much. Sitting down at her computer a coughing fit started to overtake her; once it subsided she laid her head down and shut her eyes.

Opening her eyes which were still a little fuzzy she stood up and sluggishly made her way upstairs with the file on her desk one of the interns must have left, taking a deep breath she realized she didn't cough. The medicine must have been working, so she smiled to herself and made her way to the elevator.

Once upstairs Maura looked around and noticed it was oddly quiet everyone was standing around a white board, walking up to everyone she stopped instantly when she took in everyone's clothing. It looked like something out of an Adam Lambert video, looking over and recognizing Jane's hair right away she tried to get her attention.

"Jane, what is going on?" Maura asked with her puzzled look in place.

"Waiting for you." Jane replied causing Maura to continue with a confused look, surprisingly Jane pushed her down into one the chairs when music kicked on. Recognizing the song immediately Maura knew for sure that the clothes were definitely for an Adam Lambert video, the song 'If I Had You' started blaring out of some sort of sound system.

Looking back towards the cops and detectives they were all dancing in some sort of choreographed dance, Maura sat with her jaw dropped. Instead of Adam Lambert singing Jane came up and started singing, perfectly Maura had to admit.

_So I got my boots on,_

_Got the right amount of leather_

_And I'm doing me up with a black colored liner_

_And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter_

_All we need in this world is some love_

_There's a thin line 'tween the dark side,_

_And the light side, baby tonight_

_It's a struggle, gotta rumble, tryin'a find it_

Jane sang and danced as the other detectives danced back up and helped sing back up, Maura felt her chair turn causing her to start going around the room that lead her to be in front of Jane. That said the taller woman strutted up to her and kneeled down in front of her.

_[Chorus:]_

_But if I had you,_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah if I had you,_

_The money, fame and fortune never could compete_

_If I had you,_

_Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy_

_Yeah, if I had you_

_Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you_

_If I had you_

_From New York to LA getting high, rock and rolling_

_Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning_

_Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati's_

_What they need in this world is some love_

_There's a thin line 'tween the wild time,_

_And a flat-line, baby tonight_

_It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin'a find it_

As Jane finished singing the chorus Maura found herself picked up and put on top of Jane's desk, her heart began to beat fast as she looked around and saw everyone dancing and the woman of her dreams dancing in front of her and admitting that she loved her.

_[Chorus:]_

_But if I had you,_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah if I had you,_

_The money, fame and fortune never could compete_

_If I had you,_

_Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy_

_Yeah, if I had you_

_Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you_

_If I had-_

_The flashing of the lights_

_It might feel so good_

_But I got you stuck on my mind, yeah_

_The fashion and the stage, it might get me high_

_But it don't mean a thing tonight_

As Maura looked on she was surprised to say the least she didn't Jane felt the same way and she sure as hell didn't know Jane could dance like that, just watching Maura could see how limber the taller woman was. Her heart started to beat fast when Jane danced back up to her, the leather jacket flew around perfectly the leather pants hugged in the right places.

The song started to come to an end as Jane pulled her off the desk and made sure she set her right in front of her, the way Jane looked at her caused Maura's entire body to scream with want. The smile that graced Maura's face she knew she didn't want it to go away.

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah if I had you,_

_The money, fame and fortune never could compete_

_If I had you,_

_Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_

_Yeah if I had you_

_Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you_

_If I had you_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah if I had you,_

_The money, fame and fortune never could compete_

_(Never could compete with you)_

_If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy_

_(It'd be ecstasy with you)_

_Yeah if I had you_

_Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you_

_If I had you._

When Jane finished singing the final words she leaned down and kissed Maura, who more than willingly accepted the kiss. Jane looked down at her and smiled, but it soon vanished.

"Maura…Maura." Maura looked at her with a confused look soon the image of Jane began to vanish and the words sounded right next to her.

"Maura…wake up." Jane whined as she shook the smaller woman awake, Maura shot up and looked around. It soon hit her that she had been asleep that the choreographed dance number and Jane singing a song professing her love for her was all a dream.

"Sorry, I must have dozed off." Looking around she saw Korsak, Frost, and Jane looking at her with questioning looks. "I haven't been feeling well and I shut my eyes, I guess I fell asleep." Maura stated as she picked up a file on her desk and handed it to Jane.

"Thanks, hey don't forget drinks at The Dirty Robber tonight." Jane replied with a smile as the three detectives began to leave, as Korsak and Frost walked off Jane turned back towards Maura and smiled. "I would feel the same way if I had you." Jane smiled and winked as she finally left, Maura stood in shock did she talk in her sleep. But as Maura began to beat herself up she stopped and realized Jane had just confirmed her feelings. Smiling Maura sat down and grabbed a cough drop, maybe being sick, falling asleep at work and dreaming about your best friend professing her love in a song and dance number isn't so bad.


End file.
